


That One Time Shelley Insinuated Uncle Boyd Should Have Gary Hawkins "Taken Care Of"

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Non canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelley doesn't know what it is about Gary Hawkins that drives her so crazy. She thinks maybe it's because he's not tall or skinny enough and his name isn't Raylan Givens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Shelley Insinuated Uncle Boyd Should Have Gary Hawkins "Taken Care Of"

She doesn't know what it is specifically that grates on her about Gary Hawkins, but even at the age of nine, she thinks it might have something to do with the fact that he's not thin enough; he's not tall enough, he doesn't carry a badge, or wear a Stetson and his name isn't Raylan Givens. 

So it isn't really his fault. Though Marshal Tim's pointed out that Gary is a bonafied asshole, and it doesn't win him any points in the stepfather department.   
Not that there are many points to be won. Shelley already has a daddy, and she's not interested in making room in her heart for another. 

Mama and Uncle Boyd both say she should give the man a chance; that it's hard to jump into a family that's already in progress. 

"Marshal Tim says Gary's a bonafied asshole." 

Uncle Boyd laughs at that and gives her a kiss on top of the head. "Even assholes need love, Shelley." 

She just lifts her head and crosses her arms, and Uncle Boyd laughs again. 

"You are your daddy's girl. You wanna be careful with that." 

"I hate Gary." 

"Okay, then. But your mama doesn't. So you gotta find a way to hate him and live with him." 

Shelley purses her lips and thinks about asking Uncle Boyd to take care of Gary the way he's "taken care" of other people, but she stops herself. She's not supposed to know about that.

Uncle Boyd reads her face. "Shelley, the man's not perfect, but he don't deserve to die." 

"Daddy's better." 

"Because he's your daddy." 

Shelley just nods and Boyd sighs heavily. 

"Ava, you wanna come in here and tell Michelle Frances that her new step-daddy is not that bad?" 

Aunt Ava peeks her head into the room and grins at Shelley. "You really hate him, huh?" 

"He is the worst, Aunt Ava." 

"I'm gonna call Raylan," Aunt Ava says. "I think she is beyond our powers of reason, Boyd." 

"Much as I hate to call him for help, this does seem to be a father-daughter conversation," Uncle Boyd says. 

Shelley huffs. "Daddy hates him too." 

"He's supposed to, Shelley," Uncle Boyd says. "The man is marryin' your mama and movin' into your house; he gets to spend time with you when your daddy doesn't." 

And suddenly Shelley feels all the anger turn into sadness, and her lip wibbles. Tears threaten her, and Uncle Boyd's eyes widen. 

"Ava, you best tell Raylan to get his lawman ass over here." 

Shelley sniffles and wipes at her eyes. "Ain't gonna cry." 

"I do not believe you at all," Uncle Boyd says.

***** 

It's not long before her daddy is stepping into the room, and kneeling down in front of her. "What's goin' on, Shelley?" 

She crosses her arms. "Nothin." 

"Uh-huh, don't you lie to me." Her daddy's voice is gentle, but firm. "Aunt Ava says you been havin' a hard time with Gary." 

She struggles not to let it, but her lip quivers again. "N-no." 

"She hates him," Uncle Boyd says, and Shelley gives him a look as if to say 'traitor.'

"He ain't my favorite person either," her daddy says. "But he makes your mama happy, and so we gotta take a step back and let them be." 

"You don't have to live with him!" Shelley cries. "He's horrible. He burns toast and he clips his toenails at the kitchen table!" 

"That there is mighty disgusting," Uncle Boyd says. "Raylan, you should arrest that man." 

"Stop helping, Boyd." 

Shelley lights up. "Can you, Daddy? Can you arrest him?" 

"No," her daddy says. "No I cannot. He hasn't broken the law." 

Boyd snorts loud. 

"What did I say about helping?" 

Aunt Ava leans in. "Raylan, maybe Shelley should live with you for a while. Just til she gets used to the idea of Gary." 

Daddy gives Aunt Ava a look like she's crazy. "Winona would laugh in my face at the very idea." 

Shelley latches onto it immediately. "I wanna do that! Daddy, I wanna live with you! Can I live with you?" 

"Hell," her daddy mutters. "Shelley..." 

"We're good roommates," Shelley argues. "You always say we are. We share the TV and I'm good at not hoggin' the bathroom and I'll help with the chores and-" 

"What're you gonna do while I'm at work?" her daddy asks. 

"I can help out with the paperwork at the office!" Shelley cries. "Please? Please please?" 

"Shelley, it ain't my decision," her daddy says. "You know I love havin' you around, but your mama ain't gonna be keen on this." 

"Don't care. I don't wanna live with Gary. Mama is blind to think he's better than you." 

Her daddy looks at her and sighs.


End file.
